The other side of the door
by CocoHummel
Summary: Después de la tormenta el cielo siempre es azul.  Kurt enojado puede ser peor que una tormenta eléctrica


"Por favor ábreme!" dijo por decima vez sin escuchar respuesta del otro lado de la puerta.

"No, puedes pasar la noche con ÉL" dijo apoyado en la puerta.

"Kurt, kurt, por favor no puedes creerle eso. El está loco por mi, bueno como no estarlo…"

Kurt sonrió pero se le borró la sonrisa cuando recordó por que estaba _así_.

Blaine había tomado prestado un poco del ego de kurt, después de todo, él era el culpable de subirle el ego a Blaine.

"Basta no quiero escucharte. Ya escuché demasiado de _su _boca. Te vas de mi cuarto!" dijo Kurt levantando la voz.

"No me quiero ir kurt. Es mi cuarto también, por favor amor…ábreme" dijo Blaine sentado en el marco tocando con ternura la madera de la puerta como si fuera lo más suave que había tocado en años.

"Has lo que quieras. Pero ¿Qué tal si pasó algo?" dijo Kurt y también se sentó pero apoyado en la puerta del otro lado de Blaine. "No puedo creer Blaine! No soy cualquiera, y no puedes hacerme esto, y luego pasar la noche con ese idiota" dijo Kurt con las lagrimas amenazando de salir en cualquier momento.

"No, no, no. Es mentira Kurt. Ese fin de semana me quedé solo en el cuarto y… y lo único malo que hice fue pensar en vos todo el tiempo, porque me hizo echarte más de menos. Te extraño mucho cuando no te veo durante todo un fin de semana." Dijo Blaine y apoyó la cabeza en la puerta que solo lo separaba una puerta de Kurt.

"No puedo creerte. Aunque quiera. Me dio todas las pruebas, me dijo que… que vos fuiste el que te abalanzaste contra él y… y… y luego Wes y Nick no sabían nada de vos durante todo el fin de semana, Blaine!" kurt seguía llorando y rogando que su orgullo de je abrirle la puerta.

"Kurt no se que te dijo pero yo no lo vi en todo el fin de semana. Ni si quiera me lo crucé… y no me vieron ni Wes ni ningún Warbler porque…" dijo Blaine pero no quería decirlo.

"¿porque? ¿Estabas con otro más? ¿Te fuiste hasta su casa?". A kurt le temblaba la voz, de solo imaginarlo, sentía un dolor en el pecho terrible. Blaine era su único novio en toda su vida, no pasaba el año de relación pero había confianza al cien por ciento entre los dos y, para kurt, era imposible de creerlo pero todo cerraba y, aunque quisiera creerle, era imposible.

"Kurt, cariño, se que todo parece cerrar pero… pero yo jamás estaría con otra persona que no seas vos. Desde que te conozco mi vida cambió y eres mi novio, kurt. Eres mi osito cariñosito, eres mi rayo de sol todas las mañana, mi abrigo por las noche….Kurt no necesito de alguien más. Me das todo lo que necesito y más y, a veces, siento que no merezco todo esto" dijo Blaine y empezó a llorar también.

Blaine podría llegar a morir si kurt no le creía porque el no iba a ser tan tonto en perderlo por otro, jamás. Kurt… kurt era lo mejor de su vida y nunca pero nunca necesitó decirlo porque se podía ver en cada mensaje, cada llamada, en cada abrazo, en cada beso y en cada mirada. Blaine no iba a bajar los brazos. Kurt era el amor de su vida, aunque fuera su primer novio, aunque tenga solo diecisiete años de edad, Blaine Anderson, sabía muy bien lo que quería en su vida y lo que más quería, en ese momento, era cruzar esa puerta y decirle cuanto quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

Kurt rió cuando Blaine empezó a nombrarlo de mil formas. Kurt nunca jamás se había sentido tan amado por alguien pero su orgullo y sus dudas seguían ahí, en su pecho y dolían. Dolian como un puñal y, el nudo en la garganta que tenia, era insoportable.

"¿y que… que hiciste el fin de semana entonces?"

"Me levanté y te envié un mensaje alrededor de las nueve porque sé que estas despierto"

"Si, correcto. No te desvíes…" ordenó kurt.

"me vestí, me bañé y me arreglé para…"

"para ver a Alex. Lo sabía Blaine!"

"Voy a hacer que no escuché nada…. Bien. Desayuné y ahí fue cuando vi a Wes por ultima vez en todo el fin de semana y es seguro que te dijo lo que yo le dije, es decir, que tenía planes para ese día" Blaine esperó un momento con la esperanza que kurt hablara pero no lo hizo.

Aunque, tal vez era buena señal, y lo dejaría terminar.

Blaine siguió hablándole a la puerta y Kurt seguía escuchando con cautela lo que él decía "No le dije a nadie donde iba porque era algo personal"

"personal?" dijo kurt

"si, me dejas terminar? Gracias" dijo y suspiró tan fuerte que del otro lado kurt pudo escucharlo. "kurt, te amo más de lo que te digo todos los días. Amo todo de ti y, aunque a veces tengamos peleas como quien paga el cine o el café, o quien elige la película o quien hace tal o cual cosa, sabes que son cosas que a todo el mundo le pasan y las amo. Amo nuestras imperfecciones y estoy feliz de saber que por fin mi amor es correspondido. Hace casi un año que estamos de novios y… y no lo puedo creer porque es imposible que alguien aguante tanto tiempo conmigo… Eres lo mejor que me paso en toda mi vida y quiero que esto no se vaya a la basura por una mentira que creó para ganarse un puesto bacante en los Warblers. Porque mejor que tu nadie lo sabe. Alex solo busca que tu te vayas para ser el contratenor él. "

Kurt lo pensó por un momento y era cierto. Se había acercado a él para luego… luego ¿mentirle? Tal vez las cosas cerraban a la perfección.

"No sé si le crees a él o a mi pero tienes que saber que solo lo hace por despecho. ¿sabes cuanto tiempo hace que trata de ocupar tu lugar? Antes de conocerte kurt. "

Kurt sonrió por haber ganado cosas que los demás habían deseado antes que él y no la habían conseguido.

"Yo lo conocía antes que te conociera y ¿sabes que? Tu le ganaste a él y a cualquiera. No se si ahora te va a servir de algo pero… eres el hombre de mi vida, mi hombre perfecto y el chico con los ojos mas espectaculares que vi en toda mi vida"

Blaine volvió a acariciar la puerta y prosiguió. "sé que no vas a contestarme pero debía decirlo… y el fin de semana estuve buscando algo que vengo tratando de comprarte pero decidí atrasarlo porque… supuse que es menos apresurado si te lo daba dentro de dos semanas… cuando cumpliéramos el año"

Kurt estaba llorando pero ahora ya no por Alex ni por sentir traición de algo que nunca pasó. Le creía a Blaine y era imposible que no fuera verdad.

"te conozco y sé que no vas a abrir la puerta y menos perdonarme pero lo que fui a hacer todo el fin de semana fue buscar un símbolo. Algo tonto que creo que es mejor que solo lo tenga yo. Kurt aunque no me perdones y este sea el fin quiero que sepas que siempre pero siempre seré tuyo y de nadie mas. Porque eres perfecto para mi pero… pero ahora creo que tendré que devolver tu anillo porque… "

Kurt se sobresaltó ¿_anillo dijo? Pensó Kurt._ No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando era imposible que Blaine haya hecho eso. Nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza eso de Blaine. De él mismo si pero ¿de Blaine?, nunca. Kurt iba a amarlo por siempre y de eso nunca dudó pero… ¿Blaine? Era… increíble.

Blaine se puso el anillo y una lágrima cayó sobre él. Estaba destruido y se suponía que el anillo iba a hacer que se sientiera mejor. Pero no fue peor, lloró tanto que decidió levantarse. Estaba a punto de irse.

"ahora me doy cuenta kurt. Si, eres perfecto para mí pero… pero yo no lo soy para ti. No te merezco kurt, te amo."

A Kurt se le salió el corazón cuando escuchó eso y sintió como sus lágrimas volvían a bajar por toda su cara.

"Blaine" dijo en un susurró cuando abrió la puerta. Y ahí estaba él con los ojos más rojos que nunca y las lágrimas en las pestañas a punto de volver a caer.

Parecía que justo cuando kurt abrió la puerta Blaine estaba a punto de irse.

Kurt abrazó tan fuerte como pudo a su novio y Blaine le correspondió y suspiró. Sentía que su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar.

"perdón, perdón, perdón, lo siento Blaine" dijo besando desesperadamente cualquier punto de la cara de su novio "no quise, no. Eres perfecto para mi yo soy el estúpido que no te merece. No puedo creer que haya desconfiado de ti" dijo apoyando su rostro en el hombre de Blaine.

"gracias, gracias. Creí que me ibas a dejar y… y… sabes que no vivo sin ti. Eres lo que mas amo en este mundo… no podría imaginarme una vida sin Kurt Hummel" dijo Blaine aferrándose más fuerte a la camisa de Kurt.

"tu problema es que yo nunca te dejaría. Nunca voy a decirte adiós Blaine, aunque yo quiera" dijo ahora sosteniendo con fuerza con las dos manos la cara de Blaine.

"pensé que jamás abrirías la puerta" dijo Blaine y sonrió.

"Que suerte que tenés todo una vida para hacerlo…" dijo kurt sonriendo y mirando el anillo dorado que llevaba puesto en la mano izquierda Blaine.

"Todo una vida para que?"dijo incrédulo Blaine.

"De conocerme… te amo Blaine y no podría estar con alguien mas que no fueras tu" dijo y besó a Blaine tan suave que parecía que el tiempo se había tomado vacaciones.

Blaine lamió el labio inferior de kurt y escuchó como gimió en su propia boca. Sabía como hacer que kurt se excitara. Era imposible después de tanto tiempo no saber que cosas le gustaba a uno y que cosas no.

Kurt deseó no haberlo hecho pero debía separarse de Blaine.

"mi anillo?" dijo con su mejor cara de arrogante y a Blaine se le escapó una lagrima y rió nervioso mientras sacaba el anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Kurt esto es un compromiso y… quiero que estés seguro y yo no quiero que mañana te despiertes dudando de la causa del porque lo hiciste. Quiero que seas consciente que, cuando uno promete algo debe cumplirlo. Yo ya prometí y estoy tan seguro como que te amo que lo puedo prometer a quien quieras y donde quieras"

Kurt sonrió y acarició con ternura el rostro perfectamente afeitado de su novio "creí que jamás lo dirías… creí que esto era solo… solo pasajero para ti pero ahora veo que no y eso te hace aun mas perfecto y te amo mas y mas por sorprenderme tanto todos los días"

"¿pasajero? Jama kurt. Lo que tengo contigo es lo único que me ata a vivir… después de mi madre tu eres mi familia y bueno… Burt, Finn y Carole ya son parte de mi también. Deben estar agotados de mi presencia en la casa 'Hummel-Hudson' pero bueno, supongo que también me considerarán familia, no lo sé…" dijo Blaine y kurt dio esa sonrisa que Blaine entendía a la perfección como: _"Deja de hablar tanto y llega al punto"_

Blaine tomó las manos de kurt y lo miró a los ojos. "okay. Entonces… Kurt Hummel aceptas comprometerte con Blaine Anderson desde el día de hoy hasta el fin de los tiempos ¿Vas a amarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo, hacerlo feliz y confiar en él y mmm… ser su pequeño Dobby cuando él se enferme?" dijo Blaine y kurt sonrió y plantó un delicado y casto beso en los labios de su novio.

"Por supuesto Blaine, es lo que más quiero pero sacando la ultima parte. Amo a Dobby pero no quiero ser un elfo domestico…" Blaine rió con ganas y tomó la mano izquierda de kurt y deslizó el anillo que había comprado a la medida gracias a que Burt había ayudado.

Si, Burt. Blaine pidió la mano de su novio hacía más de un mes al padre de kurt pero le pidió por favor que no le dijera nada hasta que él esté decidido cuando se lo diría a su novio.

"Te amo, Blaine. Por siempre" dijo kurt y besó el anillo de su novio.

Blaine hizo lo mismo, tomó la mano de su novio y lo besó sin separar la vista.

"Te amo comprometido, por siempre" dijo Blaine y se besaron por un largo tiempo hasta caer en la cama y quedarse dormidos. Era imposible no ver lo enamorados que estaban y que aun lo están después de tanto tiempo.

"Ellos terminan juntos al final?"

"Si, Blaine… y vivieron felices por siempre."

* * *

><p>Reviews is like water in the desert<p> 


End file.
